<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狐狸迷惑行为大赏 by Aprioriv23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918924">狐狸迷惑行为大赏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23'>Aprioriv23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOL RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刘青松有时候怀疑脑瘫是不是会传染。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狐狸迷惑行为大赏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO，沿用信息素有毒篇的设定，永久标记以后的故事。<br/>假孕/筑巢期提及，私设即全文，高度ooc.<br/>并没有写出想要的感觉，所以就爽一爽...（小声</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高天亮一开始觉得他在和刘青松谈恋爱这事儿上大有可为。</p>
<p>毕竟他敢在刘青松追星的时候强行钻进Alpha怀里，坐到人腿上张开双臂，拿小身板挡住探头探脑试图继续看美女的辅助，最后还能得到刘青松一个无奈又宠溺的亲吻，而不是你妈死了这种亲切问候。</p>
<p>后来他发觉易感期的刘青松就是个无脑无心的王八蛋，这点大概从一开始就没变过。</p>
<p>其实小打野在回基地的路上多少感受到了一点自家Alpha的情绪波动，所以他一路上都在给这只大猫顺毛，粘着刘青松手臂不放，再乖巧地把脑袋靠在人肩窝里轻轻磨蹭。但是显然辅助的坏心情没有被他这种试探性的示好减少掉一星半点，不然他也不至于一踏进基地就被刘青松拖回房间交流感情。</p>
<p>高天亮最恨刘青松操他的时候用后入的体位，这姿势又方便辅助操进生殖腔，又看不到刘青松的脸，腰痛腿酸不提，时不时还容易出现打屁股等一系列羞耻操作，小狐狸脸皮再厚也受不了这种花样百出。小孩不乐意再被操成那副淫乱样子，想着在被信息素攻击得彻底失去理智之前好歹掌握一点主动权，特意先抱住刘青松撒娇，一口一个好哥哥地叫，糯着嗓音求Alpha这次别让他跪在床上。</p>
<p>刘青松一开始没肯答应高天亮，大概是存了要欺负Omega的心思，冷着脸拿手指戳弄被调教乖了的湿软后穴，小打野被窜上来的熟悉情欲逼得掉了眼泪，话都讲不连续了，结果还是执着地揪着他衣领抽噎，“我想看着你…”</p>
<p>刘青松绷着的表情终于有点松动，伸手擦掉高天亮脸上的眼泪，“真麻烦啊你。”</p>
<p>高天亮看到刘青松刻意压下去的一点笑意以为自己给刘青松顺下了毛，所以他完全没想到Alpha今晚能翻来覆去折腾他这么久。</p>
<p>小狐狸现在腿张着，被折成挑战人体极限的角度，腰拿软枕垫高，承受辅助用了十成十力气的操弄，刘青松粗热性器在他后穴里一遍一遍重复整根插入再抽出的动作，内壁被暴力摩擦着，蔓延出滚烫的快感，一路从尾椎上爬到神经中枢，又疼又爽。摇摇欲坠的高潮感在他脑海里被情事缓缓煮沸直到翻滚，高天亮想去扯刘青松，想让闷头操他的人停下，好歹给他缓缓，结果他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，盯着刘青松顺着肩颈处漂亮弧度下滑的一滴汗看了一会儿，昏昏沉沉想了半天也想不出该扯哪里，手犹豫着伸向辅助的黑发又收回来，到底舍不得让刘青松痛。</p>
<p>辅助看小孩手乱挥一气晃得他眼花，抓住那只漂亮纤细的手轻轻压在床上，哑着嗓子问他，“又受不了了？”</p>
<p>高天亮点点头，心里还有点委屈，他都高潮几次了，怎么才注意到嘛。</p>
<p>刘青松俯身在小打野鼻尖咬了一口，“再跟脑残逃体能训练啊？”高天亮差点被这话呛得一口气没提上来，林炜翔都减肥成功了刘青松还他妈惦记着他跟AD合伙犯罪的事儿？刘青松没等他辩解，叼住胸前肿胀的软肉，把着小狐狸软得不成样子的腰，重新把阴茎埋进柔嫩的甬道里，恶狠狠地撞开了生殖腔。</p>
<p>被挤入生殖腔的快感成为了高天亮对这个晚上的最后一段记忆，之后他就直接昏了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高天亮相当怀疑自己是被摸醒的，反正醒过来的时候刘青松手放在他腰上轻轻揉着，脸却还是没什么表情，看了他一下又偏开眼神。妈的，怎么刘青松像被强奸了一样，比老子还憋屈。小孩感觉腿间黏糊糊的，嘟囔了一句操你妈，一口咬在辅助锁骨上，“刘少摆脸子给谁看啊？”他还没彻底清醒，干脆窝在辅助怀里闭眼休息，刘青松不理他，打野把手从被窝里伸出来绕过人颈项，“还在生气啊…告诉我为什么嘛哥哥。”</p>
<p>高天亮讲话带着点刚起床的鼻音，还有昨晚叫的太厉害导致的沙哑，刘青松看着乖乖趴在自己怀里的小狐狸颤动的睫毛和肩头后背的暧昧红印，又听了这一声哥哥，一下心软的一塌糊涂，“易感期，看到你去滔搏休息室。”</p>
<p>言简意赅，高天亮哼了一声，心说老子就知道LPL醋王又发病了，拿脑袋拱拱刘青松下巴，“怎么不抱我去洗澡。”“怕你淹死，做个爱还能晕过去的也没几个，说实话挺好笑的。”刘青松站在床边等小孩从被窝里起来一起往浴室走，时不时扶一下有点腿软的打野，被高天亮凶巴巴地瞪了一眼，“易感期了不起啊，老子还有发情期呢，也没你脾气那么大那么醋啊。”“是吗？我觉得每次发情期你都脾气挺大挺热情的啊。”</p>
<p>高天亮笑眯眯地把刘青松锁在了浴室门外。</p>
<p>他低头看了看自己的大腿根，留着刘青松的牙印和已经有点干了的精液，“刘青松我透你妈，老渣男了又弄在里面——”他按了按小腹，依旧平坦软和。高天亮想，那里昨晚一定因为盈满精液的生殖腔而发涨过，以后也会鼓起来，因为…</p>
<p>小狐狸浑身一抖，他妈的，不能再想了，太恐怖了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己状态好像很不对劲，高天亮托着下巴陷入了沉思。比以前更赖床，不到训练赛前绝不起床；比以前更粘刘青松；比以前对信息素更敏感，经常因为林炜翔的甜味头昏脑胀，只好恫吓坐在自己旁边的AD贴屏蔽贴。</p>
<p>小打野在网上搜出早孕症状这个答案的时候差点没从电竞椅上摔下去，不可置信地拿手掌覆住柔软的腹部。</p>
<p>我操，这是一发入魂了？虽然严格来讲这不知道是第多少发了，但是他觉得每次避孕措施都做得挺足的啊……</p>
<p>高天亮突然想起刘青松打翻了醋坛子的那次易感期。</p>
<p>我日你妈，出大事了。</p>
<p>小狐狸抱着膝盖想了半天职业选手当打之年怀孕该怎么办，想到最后倒是把自己惹哭了，Omega吸吸鼻子，抬起眼镜把眼泪擦干净，越发肯定自己怀了孕——这他妈不就是情绪波动变大吗，可不就是早孕反应吗。</p>
<p>高天亮当晚失了眠，躺在自己的床上发呆，终于没忍住开口问，“刘少，睡了吗。”隔壁床的辅助迷迷糊糊回了一句还没，他小心地翻个身，“你喜欢小孩吗？”</p>
<p>“又吵又烦又难搞，应该不喜欢。”刘青松也翻了个身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刘青松觉得最近高天亮不太对劲，哪哪都不太对劲。</p>
<p>有时候他都准备好接住一看就打算撞进怀里跟自己索吻拥抱的人了，结果高天亮硬生生停下动作，把脑袋别开。但是他又不觉得小狐狸在跟自己闹脾气——毕竟晚上就会爬到自己床上小小声地和他撒娇，“抱我好不好？”刘青松最受不了高天亮这种小心翼翼的亲密请求，依言把Omega捞进怀里锁住。</p>
<p>还有什么不正常的？以前高天亮拿零食当饭吃，最近一到饭点就坐桌边认真吃饭，林炜翔嘲笑他干啥啥不行吃饭第一名也只是冷笑一声，“总比你干啥啥不行吃饭都不是第一名好。”林炜翔本来气的想来掐小孩的脸，遇到刘青松的目光又怂得收回手。</p>
<p>真他妈狐假虎威，落在自己碗里的红烧肉被高天亮抢走第三次的时候AD差那么一点就打算摔筷子了。</p>
<p>刘青松问他，“你肚子里长蛔虫了吃这么多？”高天亮翻了个白眼并不作答，心说虽然不是蛔虫但是他肚子里确实长了个东西，也不知道是谁造的孽。</p>
<p>半夜林炜翔揉着一头乱糟糟的头发溜达到训练室，看见高天亮对着电脑屏幕发呆，蹑手蹑脚走过去打算报红烧肉之仇，他在小狐狸肩头上拍了一下，高天亮被他突然袭击的第一反应不是尖叫，而是光速ALT+TAB切换了窗口，AD单手制住要阻止他动作的小打野，笑嘻嘻地把原来的文档调出来，在看到退役声明四个大字的时候光速沉默。</p>
<p>高天亮伸手拍拍垂着脑袋陷入沉思的AD，“没事翔哥，人生有梦各自精彩。”林炜翔抬眼看他，“得绝症了？”小狐狸笑了一声，“那倒不至于。”</p>
<p>他思考一下又说，“不过可能也差不多。我怀孕了。”</p>
<p>林炜翔惊恐地抬高眉毛，尖叫出口之前被高天亮捂住嘴，“保密啊，你知道的比他都早。他好像不想要的样子，我拿的估计是总裁文带球跑的复仇女主剧本。”</p>
<p>林炜翔一下站起来，“我操，刘青松渣男，这是我孙子…你别捂我嘴小王八！”</p>
<p>“闭嘴，敢说出去你就死了，还有，虽然一孕傻三年，但是别他妈以为老子听不出你在内涵你是我爹。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情越来越不对了，高天亮成天跟林炜翔黏在一起交头接耳，连带着刘青松被林炜翔叫住的时候都没什么好气，“有事？”跟他打了五年下路的AD难得一脸正色，“高天亮怀孕了。”</p>
<p>刘青松迷惑地看了他一眼，正想开口又被林炜翔打断，“他都打算退役生孩子了。”</p>
<p>辅助不大相信林炜翔的智商和理解能力，按了按鼻梁随便搪塞了AD几句，“知道了，那我先去看看他。”</p>
<p>刘青松推门进去的时候被浓重的奶香冲得倒退了几步摔上门，更确信了林炜翔是个实打实的纯脑瘫，这他妈就是发情期到了，谁家Omega怀孕还能有这么冲的味道？他背靠着门连脑子都有点晕乎乎，自己已经很久没有闻到高天亮这么强烈的信息素味了——至少从强制发情强制标记以后再也没闻过。</p>
<p>他做了一下心理准备重新推门进去，床上鼓出一个小山丘，刘青松粗略地扫了一眼，被子混着Burberry, Gucci, Off White, Acne Studios和巴黎世家的外套T恤裤子，他想，高天亮也他妈是真的会挑，专拿他贵的衣服搭窝。</p>
<p>辅助脑补了一下小狐狸踉踉跄跄从他衣柜里胡乱扯衣服裤子出来抱在怀里猛吸的场面，转而心疼起犯傻的小孩，坐到床边扯开Omega精心搭建的窝，“打算闷死自己？”高天亮好不容易堆起来的衣服被人破坏，不管不顾先给了刘青松手臂一口，牙齿陷入皮肤里就不撒嘴了，红着眼睛凶巴巴地瞪他。</p>
<p>刘青松并不在乎这点小伤，比起疼他现在更关心缩在衣服里的人的状况，就伸手过去轻手轻脚揉小打野露在外面的脸和脖颈，逗猫一样挠挠他下巴，放了点自己的信息素安抚高天亮。Omega的态度有了明显的软化，松嘴看了一会儿自己留在刘青松手臂上的血印，好像有点愧疚地低下头去。</p>
<p>刘青松试图把高天亮从那个小山丘里剥出来，高天亮立刻用力把他的手拍开，脑袋又缩回一堆衣服里和他警惕地对视。刘青松抹了一把脸告诫自己要耐心，“有什么事出来讲，我又不会吃了你。”</p>
<p>“…你会。”把自己闷在衣服堆里的小狐狸沉默了一会儿才回答刘青松，“快出去。”刘青松交涉未果，干脆动用暴力拆了狐狸窝，再把反抗幅度不大，浑身赤裸着的高天亮挖出来，看着又抱着他被子缩到墙角的Omega又好气又好笑，“高天亮，犯病了？”</p>
<p>为你怀孕还要被说犯病，光是这点就够小孩委屈上好一阵了，他把脑袋埋进被子深深吸了一口刘青松的雪松味才把眼泪憋回去。</p>
<p>刘青松爬上床揉揉高天亮的脑袋，无奈又怜爱，“我又没有怪你，抱着我被子干嘛啊，我人不是就在这里陪你嘛。”小打野被陪这个字安慰到，裹着被子轻轻趴进Alpha怀里，刘青松顺着露在外面的脊背一下一下摸，等小孩自己开口。</p>
<p>高天亮伸手回抱他，深呼吸了好几口才开始讲话，“刘青松。”他嗯了一声，嘴唇贴住小狐狸的额头碰一下，“我下面湿透了。”高天亮软着嗓子和他这么说。</p>
<p>我操，高天亮到底知不知道自己作为一剂甜得能滴水的人形行走春药现在在说什么虎狼之词？刘青松的信息素不受控制地往外飙，手在腰窝摩挲，“然后呢？要我帮你？”</p>
<p>打野幅度极小地摇摇头，“但是你不能碰我。”</p>
<p>刘青松斟酌了一下，他现在又想毒舌地嘲笑生理课显然没学好的高天亮，又想骗小孩跟他袒露更多娇气脆弱的模样，就索性装作听不出Omega抱了极大决心说的这话背后的弦外之音继续问他，“为什么？”辅助的手撩开蚕丝被，把被高天亮夹在股间湿了一大片的T恤救出来，指着那块水渍和他拿气音咬耳朵，“你发情了。”</p>
<p>高天亮窝在刘青松怀里敏感地抖，脸上蒸腾出情欲的红色，“但是你不能…抑制剂…”他含糊不清地拒绝Alpha，手却不自觉地把刘青松的衣服越抓越紧，“哪来的抑制剂，我标记你以后基地里就没有抑制剂了。”刘青松手滑到腿根不怀好意地揉捏，毫不意外摸到一手粘腻潮湿，指尖在穴口若有若无按几下，勾得小狐狸淫虫从骨子里往外爬，身体为熟悉的信息素打开，流出腥甜滚烫的淫水。</p>
<p>高天亮终于憋不住眼泪了，他喘得又急又乱，搂住刘青松的脖颈磨蹭，“刘青松…哥哥…快点…摸摸我…”</p>
<p>辅助拿指节浅浅顶入湿嫩的肉穴，“不要我操你？”他想从高天亮这里问出答案，而小孩被发情热折磨得迷迷糊糊，点点头又摇头，“不行…太深了…你每次都要顶进去…”高天亮软糯地控诉着Alpha的暴行，刘青松的笑意几乎要藏不住，难得犯蠢的小狐狸实在太可爱太好欺负了，他勉强压住上扬的嘴角，哄高天亮，“那我拿手帮你好不好？”</p>
<p>小打野的睫毛被眼泪糊在一起，低低地说了一声好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>奶味和雪松味混在一起，稠得化不开，刘青松被这种甜味搅得难以抑制地呼吸粗重起来，他一只手抓着高天亮纤细的脚踝往外掰，一只手在湿透了的臀缝里来回逡巡，然后并起三根手指，毫不犹豫地插进了早就淫水泛滥的肉穴。小狐狸脚趾蜷缩起来，甜腻地尖叫一声，湿漉漉的穴肉立刻贪婪而急切地裹住入侵物吮吸，恨不能让那三根手指直接抵着花心研磨。</p>
<p>刘青松抬眼看了一下小孩的脸，上面写满了迷醉和欲望，刚刚还凶狠地咬着他手臂的嘴现在只剩张着呻吟的力气，辅助慢悠悠地拿指骨的弧廓折磨水滑的内壁，再一次试图逼问出他心知肚明的答案，“为什么只能拿手？”</p>
<p>高天亮本来在循着本能向刘青松靠近，每一个肢体动作都在热情地表达祈求更多暴力疼爱的意思，沉浸在抚慰里的小打野听了这话堪堪止住求欢的想法，一双狐狸眼水雾朦胧，躲开刘青松直直看过来的质询眼神，“我不想…不行吗…呜…”高天亮被Alpha握住挺立的阴茎磨蹭顶端时含糊地骂出一句脏话，淡白的精液射了刘青松一手。</p>
<p>前面的快感对Omega来讲不算剧烈，完全不足以让高天亮的发情热平息下来，反倒让小狐狸后面的水淌得更欢快了，丝毫不理会这具身体主人的不情愿，紧紧绞着刘青松重新插进去的手指献媚，生怕坏心眼的辅助吊着这股空虚撩拨它。</p>
<p>高天亮的理智终于在刘青松的指尖狠狠抵上前列腺时崩碎，他失了几秒的神，腰臀抬起来迎合抽送的动作，还是不足以缓解深处酥麻的痒意，只好又拿出他一贯黏糊糊的腔调撒娇，“深一点嘛…”刘青松俯身咬了一口肩头软嫩的皮肉，“手指就这么长，能怎么办啊？你换个姿势可能能深一点。”小孩身体软着，手脚并用，动作迟缓地扶住肚子翻身，还不忘嘱咐掰开粉白臀瓣的辅助轻一点。</p>
<p>刘海湿漉漉地搭在眼前，高天亮被刺疼了，索性闭上眼躲开一切可能的羞耻场景，然后被熟悉的酸胀餍足感一下击打得头脑发昏。他转头和扶着他腰，正在把整根性器埋入他后穴，还一脸理所当然的刘青松对视，“你他妈——啊…”刘青松不容抗拒地破开试图排挤异物的软肉往深里顶，每磨进一寸就要凑到纤细手腕打颤，快要撑不住上身的高天亮耳边问，“到这里够不够深？”</p>
<p>极度敏感焦虑的打野呜咽着收紧了身体，暴涨的雪松味信息素把他牢牢囚禁在其中，浓到快要让他神志不清，心理上的依赖，生理上的渴望和理智的拒绝混杂在一起，小狐狸又急又气，委屈得直接哭出来，“你怎么操进去了…快…快他妈滚啊…”高天亮带着哭腔，反复哀求不管不顾还在缓慢操弄他的辅助，“你出去…呜…”阴茎熨过嫩肉，撑开他，侵入他，又被他违背意愿过分乖顺的肠道裹住，他颤抖着承受刘青松的冲撞，掌根维持这个姿势一会儿终于撑不住了，向前软软倾倒，趴在手臂上掉眼泪，只有腰还被刘青松掐着抬高。</p>
<p>高天亮的上身被迫在棉麻床单上跟着刘青松一起动，性器也被压着反复剐蹭，不算柔顺的质感磨得他胸前两点软肉颤巍巍地立起来，肿得发烫，疼痛感从胸口一直连结到下腹。一开始还能忍，现在越来越疼越来越烫了，Omega隔着一层水汽看小腹，觉得那里也在一抽一抽地疼，肯定流血了——不然怎么这么多黏糊糊的水液。高天亮不知道该怎么办了，求刘青松没有用，骂更没有用，自己也没有力气组织有攻击性的语言，只好小声抽噎着身体力行向前爬，试图脱离辅助霸道暴力的掌控。</p>
<p>小狐狸爬了几下，可能是十厘米，也可能是八厘米，刘青松不知道，也懒得去测，阳物狠狠撞上敏感点，小孩的四肢被腰眼处蔓延开的酸软袭击，一下就没了力气，又被他拽回来顶的更深，噼里啪啦掉了好一阵眼泪。</p>
<p>刘青松看高天亮这么挣扎，不无好笑地揉着依旧明显的蝴蝶骨和腰窝想，高天亮可真是奇怪，吃了这么多也不见长肉长力气，依旧是瘦弱好欺负的小小一只，从林炜翔那里抢的不下十块红烧肉到底是吃到哪里去了呢。</p>
<p>高天亮哭的有点太厉害了，刘青松怕他呛住，缓下动作温柔地抽送，开口哄他，“别哭，你这么湿，不是很舒服吗？”“疼…放过我啊…要出事的…”小狐狸听出他流露的一点心疼开始卖惨，可怜巴巴抓着辅助伸过来给他擦眼泪的手，把眼泪鼻涕擦到温暖干燥的手掌上，轻轻勾住漂亮的手指，“我不行的…”</p>
<p>刘青松觉得时机差不多了，又一次向看起来晕乎乎的高天亮抛出这个问题，“为什么不行啊？”</p>
<p>“我怀孕了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然在林炜翔那里已经听过一次表达同一个意思的语句，虽然很肯定跪在床上的高天亮没有怀孕，刘青松的心还是不可避免地悸动了一下。</p>
<p>小孩带着可怜的鼻音，软而糯地和他讲出这句话，哭红的眼睛小心地看他一眼，刘青松本来抱着嘲笑的心思，结果看到小孩连跟他坦白这个假消息都这么小心，他突然就有点情绪化。也不完全是火气，他边想边顺手按住高天亮不安分的腰，可能还有点诡异背德的快意。</p>
<p>虽然没猜透为什么他的打野这么小心翼翼地防着他知道这件事，但是显然高天亮很在乎。</p>
<p>刘青松，身为兄长身为辅助身为队友身为朋友，并不觉得高天亮该为爱情放弃他一片大好的职业生涯，20岁的FMVP还有好几年的路可以昂首阔步地走，但是无论理智再怎么冷淡决绝地批判小孩打算为了另一个不存在的小孩退役的愚蠢行为，情感上他还是为这样温柔坚定固执的高天亮动容了。</p>
<p>衡阳国主叹息一声，觉得自己应该算是彻底没救了。</p>
<p>他抽出性器，“跪着疼，给你换个姿势。”高天亮没想到把20年来保留过的最大秘密告诉了刘青松他还能这么畜生，腿踢蹬着逃避辅助拽他脚踝的动作，“你妈死了…真是条狗啊…”明明一点力气都没了，嘴上还在做没用的反抗逞威风。刘青松对高天亮差劲的体力清楚的很，干脆搂着把软成一滩水的小狐狸抱起来，一手扶着背，一手托着小孩的屁股，直接逼他往下吃进整根肉棒。</p>
<p>小打野腿折着分开跪在刘青松身体两侧，更深的这次进入抽去了他骂人和求饶的余力，只能张着嘴抽气试图消化被顶到生殖腔口的刺激。刘青松按住后颈逼小狐狸低头，轻巧地舔吻一下嫣红的眼尾，“再哭明天眼睛要肿了。”</p>
<p>高天亮听了这话哭得更凶了，“那…那你别弄了啊…刘青松…”</p>
<p>怎么有这种人啊，一边装着人畜无害心疼自己不许自己掉眼泪，一边还在把着他的腰逼他上下动？他浑身无力，上去的慢，下来的急，所以不用靠什么额外的技巧就能一遍一遍自然重复让他爽到想流泪的过程，缓缓碾过敏感点，再急速摩擦那块软肉，高天亮又开始觉得小腹里一塌糊涂了。</p>
<p>“你很怕？”沉默着的Alpha突然开口问他。</p>
<p>高天亮手指抓着床单，含着眼泪委屈地点点头。</p>
<p>“怕孩子没了？”刘青松这傻逼东西怎么笑得那么开心？高天亮的身体重新回想起那种滚烫真实的疼痛感，挣扎被刘青松几下深顶打散。过载的快感让他垂着脑袋晕晕乎乎，辅助就着这个姿势仰起头和他咬耳朵，气氛温柔缱绻，讲出来的话却坏心又残忍，打定主意要吓小狐狸一吓，“别怕啊高天亮，已经没了。”</p>
<p>“再怀一个。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>换了骑乘位以后刘青松剧烈的顶弄完全刹不住车，高天亮湿热后穴的每一寸褶皱都被碾平，试图容纳粗热的性器，契合的身体敞开，穴口温顺地吃下入侵物，他掐住高天亮细窄的宫腰逼他配合自己向上顶的动作，对准敏感点暴力地反复碾压，突然发觉高天亮伏在他肩头猫儿叫春一样的哭吟在逐渐缩小，半强迫地抬起小孩搁在他肩窝的下巴和高天亮对视。</p>
<p>他的Omega，被迫接受了他的标记和表白的，队里年纪最小，最娇稚爱哭的高天亮，在捂着脸无声地流泪，尖牙在下唇上凿出两个血印，明显在爽之外还有受伤难过的成分在。</p>
<p>可别又记恨上自己了，万一高天亮开个直播天天阴阳怪气他呢，刘青松叹息一声，停下颠弄小狐狸的动作去扯把一张小脸挡的严严实实的那双手，“别哭了小天，逗你玩的。”</p>
<p>小孩眼角红着看了他一眼，又埋进自己手掌里哭，不过这次出声了，抽抽嗒嗒的，好像还在骂他死渣男。</p>
<p>还愿意骂人刘青松就放心了，他把坐在自己身上的高天亮放平，温柔地扣住小狐狸的爪子，“你没怀孕。”高天亮愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，哑着嗓子问了句，“什么？”</p>
<p>他重新把性器送进被操熟了的穴里，淫液从缝隙里滴落，小孩脆弱地扬起下巴呜咽，刘青松慢条斯理抽送几下，“怀孕没有发情期。”</p>
<p>高天亮睁开眼，“可是出血了…”“那是你流的水。”刘青松语气冷淡地揭掉最后一层Omega幻想出来的遮羞布，他的忍耐也算是到了极限，手卡住小狐狸本能想并拢的腿根大开大合操弄起来，把高天亮捣得一口气要分三次吐，嫩红的舌尖伸出去喘气就收不回来了，被辅助一口叼住纠缠，含着他所有的动情呻吟吞下肚去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高天亮满眼泪花又高潮了一次，甬道神经质地痉挛，紧窒的触感绞得刘青松松了口，揉着臀瓣操弄他几下，对彼此的身体都无比熟悉的两人猜出高潮的到来，小狐狸羞耻地盖住脸想，刘青松他妈又要弄进去。</p>
<p>结果辅助都抵着他腿根射出来了，他一双狐狸般的眼睛还在呆呆地看着刘海汗湿贴在额头上的人。刘青松呼了一口气，抽纸把他腿间混着精液和水的粘腻液体擦干净，再把他按到怀里问他，“舒服了？”</p>
<p>高天亮混沌的大脑工作起来，确实没什么不良反应了，小打野懊恼地锤了刘青松一下开始骂骂咧咧，“操你妈，老子是不是被林炜翔传染了脑瘫，为什么会觉得自己怀孕…”</p>
<p>“大概被我操生殖腔口操太多了产生幻觉了？”刘青松终于敢放开来调戏他了，嗤笑一声捏着他脸颊问，“高天亮，原来在你心里我属于畜生到你都晕过去了还进你生殖腔的渣男？啊？”小孩眼神躲闪，“没啊…我什么都没说…”。</p>
<p>刘青松拧住他有点发红的鼻尖，“就算是怀孕了，先告诉林炜翔，不告诉我？”“我没告诉他，那是他自己看到的…而且你不是说你不喜欢小孩嘛…”高天亮自知理亏，声音慢慢小下去，当着衡阳第一醋精他还是凑过去亲了一下刘青松，“说小孩又吵又烦又难搞。”</p>
<p>“你没觉得自己还是个小孩吗？”</p>
<p>“你这小身板说你十七岁我也信。”</p>
<p>“让你这体型这岁数的O怀孕会遭雷劈的。”</p>
<p>高天亮对刘青松连珠炮般的回嘴翻了个白眼没有回答，发情期上完床的他还真他妈骂不过火力全开的刘青松，干脆阖上哭得太厉害而有点发酸的眼睛休息。</p>
<p>辅助大概以为他闹脾气了，又流露出那种别扭的关心来，推推他，“哎，小孩是很吵很烦很难搞的。”</p>
<p>“但是如果长得像你我可能会觉得比较可爱。”</p>
<p>高天亮一下睁开眼，不可置信地盯着刘青松看了三秒，然后开始丧心病狂地反嘲笑刘青松。</p>
<p>为了挽回点高冷刘少的人设刘青松在小孩上气不接下气的笑声里凶巴巴地补了一句，“我说可能，没说一定啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>